Ben Franklinladdin
HeroesAndVillainsRock in Walt Disney's Pictures "Aladdin" (1992) Cast: *Aladdin - Ben Franklin (Ben and Me) *Princess Jasmine - Ms. Fiona Frizzle (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) *Genie - Peter Pan *Jafar - Percival C. Mcleach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Abu - Boots (Dora the Explorer) *Iago - Professor Owl (Adventure in Music) *Magic Carpet - Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) *Saltun - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove/Kronk's New Groove/The Emperor's New School) *Rajah - Simba (The Lion King) *Cave of Wonders - Gorilla (Donald Duck and the Gorilla) *Razoul - Rhino Vachir (Kung Fu Panda) *Razoul's Guards - Rhino's Guards (Robin Hood) *Peddler - Johnny Appleseed (Melody Time) *Gazeem the Theif - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *Prince Achmed - Brom Bones (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Omar; Melon Seller - John Darling (Peter Pan) *Farouk; Apple Seller - Hodded Claw *Old Jafar - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *Elephant Abu - Goliath I (Goliath II) *Camel - Horton (Horton Hears A Who) *Woman at the Window - Cinderella *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron), Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) and Rapunzel (Tangled) *Fishes - Scuttle's Minions (The Little Mermaid) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Jane Proter (Tarzan), Mulan and Pocahontas *Three Balcony Harem Girls Mother - Anastasia *Sheep - Donkey (Pinocchio) *Man - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Necklace Man and Woman - Jack and Jill (Babes in Toyland (Animated)) *Fat Ugly Lady - Old Hang (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Stinky in Nose Man - Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Two Hungry Children - Mowgli and Shanti (The Jungle Book 2) *Two Man watching Prince Achmed - Trusty and Jock (Lady and the Tramp) *Birds - Penguins (Marry Poppins) *Pot Seller - King Stefen (Sleeping Beauty) *Nut Seller - Rex (We're Back!: A Dinsouar Story) *Necklace Seller - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Fish Seller - Zozi (Bartok the Magnificent) *Fire Eater - Thunderbolt (101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventures) *Boy wanting an apple - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *Scotish Genie - Prince Edward (Enchanted) *Laddie'; Dog Genie - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Macho Genie - Hercules *Ventriloquist and Dummy Genie - Koda (Brother Bear) *Waiter Genie - Princess Kida (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Rabbit Genie - Skippy Bunny (Robin Hood) *Dragon Genie - Firebird (Fantasia 2000) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Jewel (Rio), Miss Piggy (The Muppets) and Sally (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Stewardess Genie - Bridget (The Wild) *Sheep Genie - Max (The Little Mermaid) *Camel Abu - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Horse Abu - Khan (Mulan) *Duck Abu - Sergeant Tibs (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Ostrich Abu - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Turtle Abu - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) *Car Abu - Magic School Bus (The Magic School Bus) *Swordsmen - Al's (Toy Story 2) *Old Man Genie - Grandpa Lou (Rugrats) *Little Boy Genie - The Practical Pig (The Three Little Pigs (Disney) *Fat Man Genie - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *75 Golden Camels - Reindeer (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and Others) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *53 Purple Peacocks - Farm Animals (Farmyard Symphony) *Genie as TV Parade Hostess June - Aurora/Briar Rose (Sleeping Beauty) * Exotic-Type Mammals - Chernabog (Fantasia) * Leopard Genie - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Goat Genie - Brer Bear (Song of the South) * Harem Genie - Thumbelina * 95 White Persian Monkeys - Heffalumps and Woozles (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) * 60 Elephants - Pink Elephants (Dumbo) * Llamas - Grace, Maggie and Mrs. Calloway (Home on the Range) * Bears and Lions - Nana (Peter Pan) and Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Brass Bands - Weasel Guards (The Prince and the Pauper) * 40 Fakirs as Themsleves * Cooks and Bakers - Tony and Joe (Lady and the Tramp) * Bird - Jim Crow and his Brothers (Dumbo) * Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Fozzie (The Muppets) * Super-Spy Genie - Jaq (Cinderella) * Teacher Genie - Scatcrow (Jack Frost) * Table Lamp Genie - Bartok (Anastasia) * Bee Genie - Owl (Winnie the Pooh Piglet's Big Movie) * Bird in the Sky - Squawk (Tom and Jerry the Movie) * Pyramid Builder - Tantor (Tarzan) *Submarine Genie - Willie the Whale (Make Mine Music) *Thieves Guards - Goblins (Babes in Toyland (Animated) (1997)) *Brass Band Genie - Chicken Little *One of Flamingo - Mr. Stork (Dumbo) *Gigantic Genie - Chernabog (Fantasia) *Rajah as Cub - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Toy Abu - George (Curious George) *Snake Jafar - Monstro the Whale (Pinocchio) *Cheerleader Genie - Fireside Girls (Phineas and Ferb) *Genie Jafar - Professor Rigtan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Baseball Cab Genie - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Vacation Genie - Dumbo *Moon Genie - Mater (Cars) Scene: #Ben Franklinladdin Part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night (Remake) #Ben Franklinladdin Part 2 - Ben Franklin on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" #Ben Franklinladdin Part 3 - Ben Franklin Fights with Prince Brown Bone/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise) #Ben Franklinladdin Part 4 - Princess Fiona Frizzle's Dream #Ben Franklinladdin Part 5 - McLeach and Kronk's Conversation/Miss Fiona Frizzle Runs Away (Remake) #Ben Franklinladdin Part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/McLeach's Evil Plan #Ben Franklinladdin Part 7 - Ben Franklin Arrested/Miss Fiona Frizzle Confronts McLeach (Remake) #Ben Franklinladdin Part 8 - Ben Franklin Escapes with an King Triton (Remake) #Ben Franklinladdin Part 9 - The Gorilla of Wonders #Ben Franklinladdin Part 10 - A Narrow Escape #Ben Franklinladdin Part 11 - The Amazing All Powerful Peter Pan/"Friend Like Me" (Remake) #Ben Franklinladdin Part 12 - Kronk Upbraids McLeach (Remake) #Ben Franklinladdin Part 13 - Ben Franklin's First Wish #Ben Franklinladdin Part 14 - McLeach Makes His Move/"Prince Franklin" #Ben Franklinladdin Part 15 - Kronk Rides on the Marahute #Ben Franklinladdin Part 16 - Ben Franklin Argues with Peter Pan/Ben Franklin Goes to Miss Fiona Frizzle #Ben Franklinladdin Part 17 - "Do You Trust Me?"/"A Whole New World" #Ben Franklinladdin Part 18 - Ben Franklin Almost Spills the Beans/Ben Franklin and Miss Fiona Frizzle's Kiss #Ben Franklinladdin Part 19 - Ben Franklin Gets Ambushed/Peter Pan Saves Ben Franklin's Life #Ben Franklinladdin Part 20 - McLeach Gets Exposed (Remake) #Ben Franklinladdin Part 21 - Ben Franklin's Depression/Professor Owl Steals the Lamp #Ben Franklinladdin Part 22 - Kronk's Annoucement/Peter Pan's New Master is McLeach #Ben Franklinladdin Part 23 - McLeach's Dark Wishes/"Prince Franklin (Reprise)" #Ben Franklinladdin Part 24 - The Ends of the Earth #Ben Franklinladdin Part 25 - McLeach Takes Over Agrabah #Ben Frankliniladdin Part 26 - Ben Franklin vs. McLeach #Ben Franklinladdin Part 27 - Happy End in Agrabah #Ben Franklinladdin Part 28 - End Credits Gallery: Lmint-02.jpg|Ben Franklin as Aladdin Fiona Frizzle 2.jpg|Fiona Frizzle as Princess Jasmine Peter pan disney.png|Peter Pan as Genie Mcleach.jpg|Percival C. Mcleach as Jafar Boots the Monkey.jpg|Boots as Abu Professor owl.jpg|Professor Owl as Iago Alice094.jpg|Dodo as Old Man Jafar Pepito el gorila.jpg|Aljax the Gorilla as The Cave of Wonders Ringmaster.png|The Ringmaster as Gazeem the Theif Commander Vachir.jpg|Rhino Commander Vachir as Rauzol Rhino Guards.jpg|Rhino Guards as Rauzol's Guards Marahute the Eagle.jpg|Marahute as Magic Carpet HoodedClaw.JPG|Hooded Claw as Farouk; Apple Seller Hercules.jpg| Jiminy Cricket in Pinocchio.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as Turtle Abu The Magic School Bus Train Bus.jpg|The Magic School Bus Train Bus as Car Abu Rafiki in The Lion King.jpg|Rafiki as Old Man Genie Lewis.jpg|Lewis as Swordboy Genie Songbarney.png|Barney as Fat Genie Willie the Whale.jpg|Willie the Whale as Sumbrie Genie Pinocchio Monstro.png|Monstro the Whale as Snake Jafar Fireside Girls promo picture.jpg|Fireside Girls as Cheerleader Genie Ratigan-1.jpg|Professor Ratigan as Genie Jafar Martin (tow mater).png|Tow Mater as Moon Genie Category:HeroesAndVillansRock Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof